Les aléas des nouveaux genins
by eirame
Summary: Ce n'est pas facile d'entrer dans la vie d'un genin. Surtout quand on s'appelle Iruka Umino, Izumo Kamizuki, et Kotetsu Hagane, et qu'on se retrouve dans la même équipe. Avec tous les incidents que cela engendre.
1. Rotule

_**Cet OS a été rédigé dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF, en moins d'une heure, sur le thème "rotule".**_

* * *

« Vous savez docteur, c'est ma toute première blessure depuis que je suis genin. La mission était plus dangereuse que prévu, et si mes camarades ne m'avaient pas extrait à temps, je suis sûr que cela aurait été bien pire ! »

Izumo Kamizuki était allongé sur la table d'examen. Il grimaçait un peu sous la douleur, mais il mettait un point d'honneur à garder la tête droite. Il n'était plus un enfant, il était devenu un ninja. La lueur verte émise par les mains du medicnin réduisait peu à peu l'inflammation qui avait fait doubler son genou de volume.

« Est-ce qu'il pourra reprendre les missions bientôt ? Cela ne va tout de même pas mettre un terme à sa carrière ? Nous ne sommes genins que depuis un mois ! », s'inquiéta Kotetsu Hagane, au pied du lit.

Leur troisième équipier, Iruka Umino, observait l'opération avec intérêt. Il espérait affiner suffisamment son contrôle pour apprendre cette technique médicale. L'inquiétante tendance de ses deux amis à accumuler les égratignures les plus diverses en un seul mois avait réveillé ses instincts de protection.

Leur sensei contemplait la scène depuis le mur où il s'était adossé, près de la fenêtre. Sa posture était visiblement détendue, et son visage, bien qu'impassible, semblait refléter une trace d'humour.

« Je vais immobiliser l'articulation pour le reste de la journée, et il faudra attendre trois jours de plus avant de reprendre l'entraînement. Mais à l'âge de Kamizuki, ce type de fracture guérit bien. C'est impressionnant et handicapant, mais ce n'est pas dommageable à sa carrière. Il faudra simplement éviter de stresser le genou par d'autres coups. Je suppose que votre sensei veillera à choisir vos missions en conséquence. »

Ce dernier commentaire éveilla immédiatement un grand intérêt.

« Vraiment ? Cela veut dire que nous n'aurons plus à faire ce genre de missions pour au moins quelques semaines ? »

C'était Kotetsu qui avait posé la question, mais les trois genins se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers leur sensei, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Celui-ci sourit.

« Une fracture de la rotule n'est pas une blessure suffisamment grave pour mériter ce genre d'exclusion. Vous êtes des genins, et vous devez être prêts à assurer toutes les missions qui vous sont confiées par le village. De plus, je vous fais confiance : je suis sûr que vous saurez éviter le danger la prochaine fois. »

Il s'écarta du mur tout en savourant l'air de dépit qui s'affichait sur le visage de ses petits genins.

« Si le docteur Nohara a fini, je vous laisse aider Kamizuki à se rhabiller pendant que je vais signer les papiers de décharge. »

Le médicnin hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Il lui emboîta le pas et ferma la porte. Tous deux attendirent d'avoir parcouru quelques mètres supplémentaires.

« Alors ?

\- Une mission de babysitting. Le gamin avait commencé l'entraînement préliminaire pour rejoindre l'académie. Il n'a pas apprécié que Kamizuki le soulève sous les épaules.

\- Pas mal. Même si ça ne gagnera sans doute pas le concours des nouveaux genins, ça mérite d'entrer dans le livre d'or pour cette année. »


	2. Toxine

_**Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF. Le thème imposé était "toxine".**_

* * *

« Est-ce que tu as essayé l'antiviral numéro 4 ? C'est presque vivant, ça pourrait marcher !

\- Dès le début ! On a commencé à dix heures ce matin, tu penses bien qu'on a déjà passé en revue tous les dissolvants, antiviraux, antivenins et similaires du kit de base !

\- Moi, je vous dis, ce truc mériterait d'être classé dans une nouvelle catégorie à lui tout seul ! Vous avez vu cette puissance de cohésion ? C'est quand même pas croyable qu'ils aient réussi à créer une chose pareille ! »

Cinq ou six jeunes ninjas en blouse blanche s'affairaient autour d'une paillasse. Un bécher rempli d'une forme translucide occupait le centre de leur déploiement d'activités. Des filaments visqueux s'en échappaient, traversaient la table jusqu'aux différentes stations de tests, et aboutissaient dans un réseau complexe de coupelles plus ou moins abandonnées, de fioles en cours d'ébullition et d'erlenmeyers en décantation. Derrière eux, près de la porte du laboratoire, deux superviseurs plus âgés observaient les différentes procédures mises en œuvre avec plus d'enthousiasme que de dextérité.

« Et d'où vient cette toxine qui affole tellement les jeunes ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait été classée que dans les techniques de rang D ?

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler ça une toxine, pour l'instant son impact sur le système immunitaire semble très restreint : juste quelques irritations locales, un phénomène d'allergie, somme toute. Mais au vu de son potentiel, je suis tout de même content que ce soit un de nos genins qui l'ait découverte.

\- Un genin ? Pas un des apprentis j'espère, on leur a pourtant fait réciter tous les protocoles de sécurité au moins une fois par semaine.

\- Non, juste un gamin qui venait de découvrir sa nature élémentaire et qui voulait épater son sensei, en inventant un nouveau ninjutsu. Remarque, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. Il a utilisé ses équipiers comme cobayes. À voir leur tête, ou du moins le peu qui émerge, leur sensei n'aura pas à inventer une mesure disciplinaire ; ils vont s'en charger tous seuls. »

* * *

« Eh, les gars, je me suis déjà excusé au moins dix fois ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas continuer à me faire la tête ? »

Les deux lits de la chambre double avaient été poussés l'un contre l'autre. Cette mesure donnait à leurs occupants plus de place, à défaut de plus de confort. Une forêt de poulies et d'oreillers gardait leurs membres en élévation, pour éviter de tirer sur les zones déjà irritées. L'ensemble donnait l'impression d'une chimère suintante enfermée dans un réseau de barres métalliques et de coton. Depuis la porte, on pouvait apercevoir un bras qui ressortait à angle droit en dessous d'une jambe à la verticale, une tête chevelue qui émergeait au-dessus d'un torse étiré, et un pied qui se recroquevillait contre une cuisse. Le tout était recouvert de la substance translucide étudiée au sous-sol par une armée de jeunes ninjas médicaux. Sans le dossier médical laissé au pied d'un des lits, un observateur extérieur aurait eu du mal à retrouver et identifier les visages de Hagane Kotetsu et de Umino Iruka. Leur troisième coéquipier, Kamizuki Izumo, était assis dans la chaise des visiteurs, une assiette de dangos sur ses genoux et un bol de fruits sur la table de chevet.

« C'est à cause de cette affaire de bassin ? Je pensais sincèrement qu'ils auraient trouvé la solution plus tôt, et que vous auriez pu aller aux toilettes ! »

Un frémissement nerveux parcourut la jambe la plus proche. Il pensait que c'était celle de Kotetsu.

« D'accord, c'était pas terrible au niveau de l'intimité. »

Il choisit un dango et continua en mâchant distraitement.

« Mais voyez le bon côté des choses : on aura vraiment vu le pire de chacun ! Et puis vous auriez pu être coincés dans une posture encore plus compromettante ! »

Un mouvement du bras dans sa direction avorta presque aussitôt, incapable de se détacher du dos sur lequel il reposait.

« Sensei a même promis de ne plus jamais en parler ! »


	3. Illusion

**_Inspiré par le thème "illusion" de la nuit du FOF._**

* * *

« Bon, j'étais d'accord pour le punir, mais tu ne crois pas que tu as un peu exagéré, là ? C'est nous qui souffrons plus que lui ! »

Sensei avait décrété qu'un entraînement intensif en taijutsu serait le meilleur remède, pour dissuader Kamizuki Izumo d'expérimenter à nouveau ses ninjutsus sur ses coéquipiers. Ces derniers en avaient profité pour exécuter leur propre sanction. La suggestion venait d'Umino Iruka, et après sa mise en pratique, Hagane Kotetsu avait pu en mesurer toute l'horreur. Pour lui, plus que pour Izumo.

« D'accord, il n'y a aucune chance qu'on vende la mèche en éclatant de rire. Mais t'as vu sensei ? Même lui, il a l'air de trouver ça plus traumatisant qu'amusant. »

Iruka n'était pas tout à fait d'accord sur ce dernier point. En dépit de la situation, leur sensei était parvenu à garder un visage professionnellement impassible. Il supervisait les exercices d'Izumo, de l'autre côté du terrain d'entraînement, pendant que Kotetsu et lui étaient censés essayer de nouveaux enchaînements, en situation de combat.

« Et puis où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée cette tenue ? Je ne savais pas qu'on vendait ce type d'horreur dans les magasins d'équipement. Et si c'est le cas, il est largement temps de brûler les autres et d'en interdire de nouvelles. On dirait une compagnie de quatre limaces phosphorescentes, venues s'écraser sur une pelouse tropicale. On aperçoit même les derniers soubresauts de l'agonie. Sans compter que je ne tenais pas à en savoir autant sur l'anatomie intime d'Izumo. »

Malgré leur manque d'implication évident, leur sensei n'avait lancé aucune remarque en leur direction. Il devait estimer que le spectacle offert par Izumo constituait une punition suffisante. Il avait même réussi à orienter son élève dans le meilleur angle de vue possible, pendant qu'il le forçait à répéter des séries de coups de pied et de coups de poing.

« Dis, tu m'écoutes ou pas, Iruka ? Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait trouver une autre excuse pour lui rendre ses vêtements ? Ça valait vraiment pas la peine de faire autant d'efforts, si c'était pour en arriver à un résultat pareil. Franchement, c'est moi qui ai honte. Je n'oserais jamais retourner en ville avec Izumo habillé comme ça. »

Iruka doutait que les villageois, et même les autres ninjas, remarquent leur présence. Il commençait à comprendre les commentaires de certains soldats plus âgés sur « la beauté effroyable » des techniques de hauts rangs. De même que Kotetsu, il était incapable de détacher ses yeux de la catastrophe ambulante située de l'autre côté du terrain d'entraînement. Il avait beau savoir qu'il en resterait marqué à vie, c'était plus fort que lui : il fallait qu'il contemple chaque détail de cette horreur. C'était sans doute le même phénomène qui écarquillait les yeux du missing-nin voyant arriver la lame qui lui couperait la tête. Terrifiant, mais fascinant.

« Il ne voit peut-être pas sa nouvelle tenue, mais moi, je commence à vraiment avoir envie de m'arracher les yeux. On pourrait suggérer cette forme de torture au département spécialisé. »

Comme s'ils avaient pu douter du sadisme de leur sensei. Ce dernier était désormais en train de guider Izumo à travers une série d'exercices de flexibilité : étirements, pont, grand écart, et autres contorsions, qui accentuaient encore plus la tenue déjà moulante.

« Yosh, c'est donc toi qui as décidé toi aussi d'exprimer à l'extrême le brasier enflammé de ta jeunesse ! »

Une autre masse verte, assortie de cheveux noirs et de sourcils surdimensionnés, venait d'atterrir au milieu du terrain d'entraînement, faisant sursauter les trois genins. Un poing levé et une rangée de dents, si étincelantes que Kotetsu et Iruka en devinaient l'éclat, même de dos, complétaient la vision.

« Iruka, là, sérieusement, assomme-moi tout de suite. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être pire, mais je ne vais vraiment pas pouvoir en supporter une double dose. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai tout oublié en me réveillant. »


End file.
